Nunca he sentido el calor
by seiren no rujas
Summary: Iceman jamas ha sentido el calor debido a que el fue diseñado solo para permanecer en temperaturas bajo-cero. Pero con Ayuda de Roll el podra sentir esta sensacion. Iceman x Roll Advertencia: Contiene lemon.


Nunca he sentido el calor.

Era un día caluroso en la residencia del Dr Light, sus ocho robot master (Elecman, Fireman, Bombman, Cutman, Gutsman, Timeman, Oilman, y Iceman) estaban ahí ya que se habían tomado unas merecidas vacaciones después de trabajar tanto. Todos ellos conversaban entre ellos cosas para nada importantes, sin embargo uno de ellos se percato de que faltaba alguien.

Megaman: ¿Dónde se metió Iceman?

Cutman: No se, tampoco he visto ni a Elecman ni a Roll en todo el dia.

Fireman: Fire, ahora que lo mencionan, ayer me pareció que Elecman se comportaba un poco extraño, Fire.

Bombman: El cabeza de flama tiene razón. Desde que llegamos aquí tanto Elecman como Iceman se han comportado un poco raro.

Timeman: Por cierto, cambiando de tema ¿Por qué al llegar me quitaron el chip que me permite ejecutar el Time Slow?

Gutsman: Porque la ultima vez tu y Oilman se aprovecharon del Time Slow para tratar de ver desnuda a Kalinka, y tanto ella como su padre se encabronaron con nosotros, guts.

Timeman y Oilman: ¡MENTIRA!

Bombman: Si quieren les puedo dar la cinta donde Roll los pillo infraganti.

Cutman: Y también en la que Kalinka y Roll los dejaron medio muertos.

Oilman: Ya entendimos- Dijo con bastante fastidio.

Megaman: Volviendo al tema ¿Qué creen que les pase a ambos? Comienzo a preocuparme.

?: Lo que pasa es que están enamorados de tu gemela.

Al oir esa frase a todos les salió una gota de sudor tipo anime.

Megaman: ¿Qué rayos haces aquí cabeza de estrellas?

Starman: Saliendo de su escondite- Al igual que ustedes, yo también me estoy tomando unas vacaciones.

Cutman: ¿Esperas que escuchemos a alguien cuyo sueño es viajar por las estrellas en compañía de un amante? Tú tienes una mente demasiado romántica, apuesto que en estos momentos estas pensando en corazones.

Starman: Amargardos.- Dijo con fastidio- Si no me creen, pregúntenselo ustedes personalmente.

Cutman: Como quieran, yo buscare a Elecman, Megaman tu busca a Iceman.

Megaman: De acuerdo.

Pasaron gran parte del dia buscando a Iceman y Elecman por todos lados pero no lograron encontrar a ninguno.

En otra parte mientras ellos buscaban.

Iceman andaba caminando sin su capucha puesta dejando ver que tenía el pelo corto y liso, además de ser de color azul albino. El llevaba unas rosas rojas en la mano derecha mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Iceman: Muy bien Iceman, no te pongas nervioso ni digas o hagas alguna tontería, hoy le confesare a Roll lo que siento por ella.- Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez Iceman tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

Al llegar a la casa de la rubia toco la puerta pero no había nadie. Se fue de ahí y empezó a buscarla por los alrededores. Cuando llego a una cuadra de distancia escucho unas voces conocidas y se escondió detrás de una pared mientras espiaba. La imagen que vio lo dejo perplejo; Elecman estaba incado en una rodilla con un ramo de rosas blancas en mano, y delante suyo, una sorprendida Roll.

Elecman: ¿Roll quieres ser mi novia?

Iceman al escuchar esto sintió que cuando Wily lo reprogramo hubiera sido preferible que Megaman lo hubiera matado a reprogramarlo. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y corrió a su casa destrozado.

Al llegar Iceman cerró la puerta con seguro y empezó a llorar. Después de más de una hora llorando logro calmarse. Se fue a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama para dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido escucho que tocaban la puerta así que fue para allá a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con quien menos el esperaba.

Iceman: Señorita Roll ¿Qué hace aquí?

Roll: Necesito hablar contigo Iceman ¿Puedo pasar?

Iceman: Claro, adelante- Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que ella pasara.

Roll: Gracias- Dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba en una silla que había en la sala.

Roll: Uy, afuera hace un calor infernal, menos mal que tienes aire acondicionado.

Iceman: Lo tengo para cuando vienen los invitados. A mí no me es útil ya que jamás siento calor- Dijo con un poco de tristeza, ya que el siempre sintió curiosidad sobre cómo se sentía eso.

Roll: ¿En serio?

Iceman: Enserio, fui diseñado para soportar climas fríos y mantener una temperatura corporal baja, solo he sentido frio y nada más.

Roll: Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a sentir calor- Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Iceman: ¿Cómo?

Roll: Así.

De un movimiento rápido y sin que Iceman se lo esperara Roll lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso en los labios.

El no se lo podía creer, se había quedado hay paralizado sin poder hacer nada. Roll, la chica que le robo el corazón, lo estaba besando. El no tuvo ni idea de que hacer, estaba en shock. De repente Roll termino el beso y dijo.

Roll: Te amo Iceman.

Iceman no lo podía creer. La chica que el amaba le correspondía.

Iceman: Roll yo, también te amo. He esperado decírtelo desde hace tiempo.

Roll: Entonces debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Volvieron a besarse y de repente Iceman noto un clima muy extraño que nunca había sentido, sin embargo era agradable. El interrumpió el beso y le dijo a su amante.

Iceman: Roll, está sensación tan agradable que siento ¿Es calor?

Roll: Si sientes lo mismo que yo, sí- Dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Iceman: Entonces si es calor- Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y acariciándole la mejilla.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que deseaban más. Ya no era suficiente para ellos solo devorar sus labios mutuamente. Necesitaban sentirse completamente, necesitaban demostrar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Iceman sin dejar de besar a Roll, la levanto por la cintura y la llevo hasta su habitación, donde la recostó en la cama y se puso encima de ella. Ella lo empujo con suavidad y ella quedo arriba de él. Luego empezó a besarlo con más intensidad e introducir su lengua en la boca de él, gesto que Iceman correspondió de la misma forma. Iceman le desamarro el cabello a Roll dejándolo suelto, al tiempo que empezó a sacarle la blusa, y ella le quito a él su abrigo de esquimal. Al terminar de hacerlo se sonrojaron un poco. A Iceman le gusto la visión de Roll sin blusa, solo con un delgado sostén; por su parte a Roll también le gusto ver a su amado con el torso desnudo.

Roll: Que guapo te vez- Dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

Iceman: Tu igual- Dijo haciendo el mismo tipo de sonrisa.

Roll empezó a besar a Iceman en los labios introduciendo su lengua. Después de un rato de estar así Iceman empezó a tocarle los glúteos Roll, ella al sentir esto dejo de besar a Iceman y soltó un sensual gemido. Ha Iceman le gusto el sonido que produjo Roll y siguió acariciando a Roll en esa parte. Ella no se quiso quedar atrás y empezó a acariciar la masculinidad de Iceman y a él no le quedo más que gemir. Se dieron cuenta que no les hacía falta la ropa en ese momento. Él le quito de forma delicada la falda, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su pantalón. Ambos quedaron casi desnudos, lo único que los cubría; eran en el caso de Roll: el sostén y sus bragas; en el caso de Iceman: sus bóxers.

Continuaron besándose hasta que Iceman tomo de la cintura a Roll y cambio posiciones con ella, quedando el arriba de ella. Roll rio divertida ante esta acción. Entonces Iceman retiro con delicadeza su sostén y después empezó a acariciar los senos de la rubia. Ella gimió todavía más fuerte cuando él empezó a besar y succionarle sus senos, luego empezó a morderlos delicadamente aplicando cada vez un poco más de fuerza.

Roll: Iceman…- Gemía débilmente mientras hundía la yema de sus dedos en el cabello azul albino de su acompañante.

El peliazul uso su mano izquierda para acariciar el seno derecho de Roll, luego comenzó a pellizcarlo levemente. Roll arqueo la espalda, dándole a entender a su acompañante que le gustaba. Iceman comenzó a besar con bastante fuerza el otro seno, al igual que aumentaba la fuerza con la que pellizcaba el seno izquierdo de Roll.

Iceman paro de besar los senos de Roll y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello. Roll se abrazo al cuello de Iceman y se pego todavía más a él.

Roll decidió que ya era de tiempo de tomar las riendas y empujo a Iceman intercambiando posiciones con él. El chico se sorprendió ya que lo tomo desprevenido, más luego sonrió al ver que ella le tomaba el mentón de forma seductora y lo hacía verla a los ojos. Ella sin dejar de tomarlo del mentón lo beso profundamente. El peliazul la estrecho por la cintura, mientras la rubia paso su mano libre por atrás del cuello de Iceman.

Roll empezó a frotar sus senos contra el pecho de Iceman, consiguiendo que ambos soltaran un involuntario gemido. Roll paro, y se dedico a besar y acariciar el torso de Iceman.

Iceman: Ahhhh… Roll.

Ella siguió besando en el torso al peliazul y jugó un rato con sus tetillas. Ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirle a Iceman una mirada pícara al mismo tiempo que colocaba de manera seductora un dedo sobre el pene de Iceman. Esta caricia logro que se estremeciera. Roll le bajo a Iceman los bóxers con bastante rapidez y fuerza.

La rubia volvió a sonreír y tomo delicadamente el miembro de Iceman y empezó a acariciarlo. El chico de hielo comenzó a gemir audiblemente. Roll paro de hacer esto para besar delicadamente la punta de su pene y luego pasar de forma lenta su lengua por este. Pronto empezó a introducir su boca dentro de el. Iceman empezaba a creer que iba a explotar si seguía recibiendo todas esas caricias. El vaivén era cada vez más rápido, consiguiendo que Iceman casi gritara de placer.

Iceman: ¡RO… ROLL!

Unos momentos después llego el orgasmo. Roll de relamió de los labios el espeso liquido que acababa de soltar Iceman.

Roll: Vaya, no creí que supieras tan bien- Dijo en un tono de voz sexi.

Iceman: Es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien a ti.

Invirtieron posiciones y Iceman tomó con delicadeza las bragas de Roll y empezó a quitárselas. Cuando la despojo completamente de esta prenda introdujo delicadamente un dedo dentro de su feminidad consiguiendo que Roll pegara un grito de gozo. Pronto comenzó masturbarla cada vez más rápido.

Unos minutos después Iceman se detuvo y comenzó a besar delicadamente la vagina de Roll, la cual gemía delicadamente. El peliazul empezó a darle besos y lamidas con mucha más fuerza.

Roll: ¡AAAHHHH! ¡ICE… ICEMAN!- Gritaba Roll de placer.

Un líquido empezó a emanar desde la feminidad de Roll, lo que indico que había llegado al orgasmo.

Iceman: ¿Estas lista para el final?

Roll le responde besándolo apasionadamente y mordiendo con bastante fuerza su labio inferior.

Iceman fue entrando poco a poco dentro de Roll. Al estar completamente dentro a ambos los invadió u calor agradable como nunca habían sentido. Una vez que Roll se acostumbro a tener a Iceman dentro de ella, el peliazul dio una embestida con la cual quebró el himen de Roll. El chico al ver que brotaba sangre decidió retirarse, sin embargo sintió los brazos de la rubia cerrase alrededor de su cuello impidiéndole retirarse.

Roll: No te preocupes, sigue.

Iceman obedeció y comenzó con un vaivén. Cada vez las embestidas eran más rápidas y fuertes. Ambos gritaban de placer como locos.

Roll: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡ICEMAN!

Después de gritar eso la rubia volteo a Iceman con un poco de violencia, quedando ella arriba. Empezó mecerse con toda su fuerza, aumentando el placer que sentían ambos. Ellos estaban besándose y jugando con sus lenguas, tratando de evitar pegar semejantes gritos de placer. Sintieron que el orgasmo estaba muy cerca.

Iceman/Roll: ¡ROLL!/¡ICEMAN!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo que llegaba el orgasmo.

Esperaron un rato a recuperar su pulso. Cuando por fin lograron controlar los latidos de sus corazones Iceman dijo.

Iceman: En verdad le estoy agradecido al Dr Light por crearnos completamente idénticos a los humanos. Me pregunto cómo se las arreglo para hacernos así.

Roll: No tengo idea- Dijo sonriéndole mientras se recostaba en su pecho.

Iceman la acaricio hasta que sintieron que los vencía el sueño.

Iceman: Te amo Roll- Dijo mientras cerraba poco a poco sus ojos. La rubia sonrió ante esa declaración.

Roll: Y yo a ti Iceman, te amo tanto.

Con esas palabras ambos se dieron un último beso en los labios antes de quedarse dormidos.

 _Continuara._


End file.
